Destino Maldito de una reina de espadas
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: El mundo visto desde la vision de Arthur, condenado a ser la reina de Espadas...
1. Chapter 1

_** Aunque aun no termino mis anteriores fics subo este, si tiene los suficientes rewiews lo continuare, lo prometo.**_

_**Disclaimer -Hidekaz Himaruya nuestro awesome sensei**_

* * *

Se amaban, si, se amaban, aunque públicamente era un odio, se conocían desde la infancia, aunque vivían en tierras diferentes y uno de ellos cambio su lenguaje para hacer la diferencia, quería ser un gran imperio, el inglés desde pequeño así lo pensó, cuantos años peleo, a veces en serio otras más por costumbre que por territorio. Era divertido combatir con el, su eterno enemigo, un enemigo del cual estaba enamorado, tanto fue así un odio que termino convirtiéndose en amor. Quién hubiera pensado que ambos terminarían de esa forma, quizás estaban predestinados, sin embargo…

El príncipe del reino de Espadas se sorprendió bastante con la noticia de que el príncipe rival, el príncipe de Diamantes se convertiría en rey. Él mismo se lo había contado, el británico de cejas pobladas y cabello rubio no supo que decirle, lo felicito a su manera, aunque ciertamente preocupado, pues para ser rey supuestamente había que casarse, su pareja en secreto Francis, lo abrazo suavemente y lo atrajo hacia el depositándole un beso, diciéndole que al único que haría su pareja seria el, así para unir a ambos reinos el de Espadas y Diamantes en uno solo…

…lamentablemente nunca pudo cumplir tal promesa.

Arthur fue anunciado al que sería el nuevo rey de espadas como su prometido, el ojiverde había quedado no solo aturdido de aquel extraño anuncio, pues el no era una mujer, pero eso no era lo mas traumante, si no el saber que sería prometido a su hermano menor, a quien le había cambiado de pañales cuando bebé, al que había criado casi como un hijo, al hermano que había huido de casa, cuando quiso oponerse ya había sido demasiado tarde, la presión de las masas y de su propio hermano le había llevado a ese casamiento condenado al fracaso, por suerte el acto de copula jamás fue realizado y el británico jamás se entregaría a alguien que no fuese con Francis ahora el rey del reino de Diamantes, con quien había sido su primera vez, con quien había sentido un placer inconmensurable la primera vez que sus cuerpos fueron uno solo. Él chico de cejas pobladas derramo una lágrima silenciosa mientras estaba sentado en el trono de la reina de Espadas…

Un mes más tarde se entero de algo que termino por derrumbar su mundo por completo, cuando supo que el rey de Diamantes había contraído matrimonio con una chica rubia de ojos verdes, ella estaba ocupando un lugar que debía haber sido de el ¿¡porque el mundo se ensañaba en contra de su felicidad?!

Ese día deseo su muerte, una vez más quiso que el mundo se detuviese ¿y si el detenía el mundo? Había tenido en sus manos un frasco color violeta en sus manos una vez cuando fue atado a ese rey que no quería, tentado a ocuparlo, para que nadie sospechase, lo mezclo con su té de rosas y se lo tomo…

…ese día el mundo se detuvo para él.

* * *

**Rewiew si quieren final feliz...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Traigo la segunda parte de esta cosa,espero guste por que sera muy cortito**_

_**Con respecto a USA obsesion lo terminare pronto ¡lo prometo!**_

* * *

El rey de diamantes había muerto. No de manera física, pero su alma estaba fuera de este mundo.

No podía de esa manera, no podía vivir de esa manera. No sabiendo que con quien pensaba desposarse se había casado con su hermano, tal aberración posible. Y sobre todo que quien amaba ahora era oficialmente su enemigo.

Francis estuvo a punto de renunciar a todo, queriendo huir de la manera mas cobarde posible. ¿Acaso se podía seguir viviendo como siempre si no había amor? El dolor en el pecho desgarra demasiado. Quería arrancarse el corazón del pecho en el cual sentía que había un agujero enorme y oscuro. Un lago pantanoso de la angustia. Sin embargo aquel soldado de carácter como un erizo le hizo reflexionar y quedarse allí. Los ojos verdes de este eran de un color semejante a de quien algún modo terminó quedándose y casándose con la chica prometida para él. Era un maldito cobarde y lo sabía, por eso nunca podría terminar de perdonarse.

Los recuerdos venían dolorosos y trágicos. Como odiaba al rey de Espadas, aunque podía mostrarse cínico con una sonrisa, como si nada le preocupara. Sólo él se conocía su careta que mostraba frente al mundo. Había un gran vacío dentro de él. Si tan solo pudiera lastimar de alguna forma para no sentirse tan mal. Si pudiese atacar a ese reino de una forma, una forma de que pudiera ganar sin duda, tenía que ser silenciosa e indirecta, no propuesta por él sin embargo.

Tenía esas ideas en mente hasta que una noticia había llegado a él…

No sabía cómo actuar, era demasiado impacto:El herido volvía a ser él. No podría haber visto de nuevo ese rostro sin sufrir,sin derramar unas lágrimas suficiente mal para un pobre hombre que se había enamorado.

-Arthur….-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de depositar una rosa ante esa tumba. Días después del acontecimiento cuando su amor de cejas pobladas se había suicidado.

Para el era el fin del mundo, sin embargo el mundo seguía girando como si nada ¿Cómo el mundo podía ser tan cruel? Por que el mundo se ensañó con seres que simplemente habían empezado a quererse-¡¿PORQUE?! –Grito él rey de Diamantes. Una copiosa lluvia fue la única respuesta. Una lluvia que en segundos empapó sus ropas. Que disimulo sus lágrimas. Aquellas hermosas perlas de agua lo cubrían todo, haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte al rebotar en la tierra, o quizás porque tenía demasiada tristeza, no pudo notar nada más que la propia visión nublada por la muerte. Sus oídos embotados no saborearon que una voz conocida pronunciaba su nombre en esos instantes…

* * *

**_¿Continuara?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_El tercer episodio y final deberia tenerlo antes pero tuve problemas y me entro depresion, pero eso no importa, ojala les guste este final_  
**

**_Disclaimer-Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Agradecimientos a Sesel Blue por corregirme el fic ¡te lo dedico!_**

**_Ojala hayan pasado una linda navidad y tengan un buen año _**

**_Si terminare el otro fic solo pido paciencia._**

**_ahora disfruten ;D _**

* * *

Una vez hecho lo que tenía que hacer apareció, pero no de la forma en que esperaba; había sido estafado ¡ya no podía tocar nada peor!

Miro su cuerpo o lo que era en ese momento, no tenía mucha conciencia, pero sentía que podía transportarse a cualquier sitio no importando lo lejos ni lo alejado que estuviese; como si los límites de su cuerpo hubieran sido eliminados, podía mirar en 360 grados, lo cual era bastante curioso pues ya no tenía ojos (al menos ojos físicos), un pensamiento acudió a su mente y lo transporto a su vez hasta un lugar; ese pensamiento era Francis.

El de ojos verdes era un fantasma, pero por lo menos había dejado de ser simplemente un miserable infeliz siendo la reina de su hermano,pero ahora quería que Francis lo viera, hacerse notar ante él, lo veía lamentarse por la tumba en donde se encontraba el nombre de la ex reina de espadas, Arthur; quien ahora siendo un fantasma no dejaba de mirarlo por ningún instante. El ahora ectoplasma de aquella reina llamo a Francis, pero la lluvia resonaba muy fuerte, grito, pero el rey de diamantes parecía ensimismado en su dolor.

Ahora el dolor de Arthur era que estaba en un limbo, sin poder comunicarse con su amado, lo tenía frente suyo y no le podía hablar,trató de ver cómo podía comunicarse con su rey de verdad, no importaría cómo pero lo haría.

Habían pasado meses…

El rey de Diamantes se sentía tan abatido que ni siquiera podía manejar bien su reino y la gente se estaba volviendo en su contra. Es que para él la vida sin su amado no era vida, no era nada. Se acercó a lavarse la cara y le dio la impresión de haber visto unos ojos verdes que ya conocía, alucinaba, sí, eso tenía que ser, pero miro al espejo y… pego el grito de su vida: Arthur estaba ahí mirándolo ¡con la misma ropa que tenía antes de morir!

Estaba asustado,pero no dejaba de mirar al de cejas gruesas a través del espejo que hacia un gesto de silencio, por que el otro estaba jadeando del impacto todavía. Le hizo caso a la imagen o como él pensaba a su alucinación y cuando llamaron a la puerta preguntando qué pasaba, dijo que solo era una araña, le creyeron por que el rey de Diamantes solía ser exagerado. Él antiguo reina de Espadas rio a través del espejo por la excusa tonta de este y Francis escucho su risa maravillado, no le importaba si era alucinación o no, amaba oírlo, verlo.

–Te amo-Declaró a la figura del espejo y este a su vez también le dijo de manera sincera que lo amaba, que siempre él sería su único rey. Francis quiso abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, sin embargo no podía ir más allá del límite del espejo así que se acercó lo más posible para un beso, el de ojos verdes se hubiera sonrojado si hubiese podido, luego se acercó también y cerró los ojos,sintiendo ambos una extraña corriente fría así que abrieron los ojos de pronto:

Él chico cejudo estaba fuera del espejo,pero era mucho más físico que la primera vez y Francis lo podía ver, de alguna forma, el reina de Espadas sabía que significaba eso y que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que hizo un gesto para que el rey de Diamantes tomara sus manos. Él rey de melena sintió algo de miedo, pero obediente y llevado por sus impulsos tomo las manos, podía tocarlas en un principio con dificultad pero luego cada vez más firme, ahora nunca más se separarían… estaban juntos para siempre.

Cuando una de los encargados llego a darle noticias al rey de diamantes, poco después, pero solo encontró un cuerpo inerte.

* * *

Despertó, se sentía algo cansado ¿cuánto había dormido? Parpadeo, sintió que lo había hecho por siglos. El rubio fue al lavabo ignorando todo lo que había alrededor suyo, algo así como por inercia, se lavó los dientes y se enjuago la cara, recién dándose cuenta que los colores eran muy llamativos en aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué las reinas son tan demorosas?-Ronroneo una voz que conocía bastante bien, la voz de su rey, quien le estaba abrazando en aquel instante casi completamente desnudo-Francis ¡idiota! ¡Casi no pude dormir anoche por tu culpa! ¡¿Tienes que hacérmelo todas las noches tantas veces?!-Le dio un codazo, aunque el rey de Diamantes solo se rió y lo beso en el rostro cariñoso en un abrazo suave-No te enojes reina mía… o tu rey te castigará-Dicho esto le toco en cierta parte del cuerpo al de cabello corto-¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Qué nunca te sacias rey pervertido?-Sin embargo el ahora reina de Diamantes no lo aparto y se dejó hacer con las mejillas algo coloradas buscando sus labios, pegándose a su cuerpo y entre muchos besos y caricias volviendo a la cama, en donde el cejón abrazo con las piernas al de barba y se entregó a su rey como muchas veces lo había hecho ya.

-¡Eres un rey pervertido y degenerado!-Bufó el de ojos verdes apenas si recupero la voz, después de haber hecho el amor con su pareja, sumamente agotado después de tanto placer, pero bastante satisfecho.

-Si no fuera así, no te gustaría-Le guiñó un ojo cariñoso a su reina pegándolo a su cuerpo bien formado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Mintió descaradamente abrazándolo de todos modos y parpadeo un poco-Oye…¿Te ha dado la impresión de que…?-No sabía cómo definirlo, recordaba el de cabellos cortos que era reina de Espadas, que se había suicidado y que en cierto modo había matado al rey de Diamantes también, sin embargo en ese mundo eran los dos del mismo reino, Vash "el Jack" estaba comprometido con una duquesa cercana al reino Lily Voguel, en el reino de Espadas "el" reina era Matthew, un chico bastante agradable, pero solía ser confundido con el rey. Miró a Francis quien le miraba como si entendiera,quizás el deseo de ambos de estar juntos había creado este mundo para los dos.

-No te preocupes de eso mi amado –Acaricio su mejilla con ternura-Ahora estamos juntos y siempre lo estaremos.

El antiguo reina de Espadas beso a su rey con dulzura- Te amo… ¡idiota pervertido!-Se quejó porque el de melena ya le estaba tocando el trasero y apretándoselo.

-Ahora puedo hacerlo así que te aguantas-Lo beso tiernamente y el de cejas gruesas le correspondió con amor, fuerza, intensidad y dulzura-¡Hazme tuyo otra vez rey degenerado!-dijo con una son una sonrisa que Francis disfruto ver, para pronto acceder a los deseos de su reina.

Fin.


End file.
